Shuichi en a marre yuki va boire dans son coin
by EvilAeris
Summary: Meuh pas grand chose a dire ! c'est juste qu'on a vu mieu mais c'est ma deuxieme fic de gravitation alors bon...reviews please


**Auteur** : Evil Aeris (TemariChan en fait XDDD mais c'etait deja pris u.u)  
**Titre** : Shuichi en a marre (ben en fait javais pas d'idée)  
**Base** : Gravitation  
**Genre** : Un tit shounen ai pas le temps pour un yaoi (malheureusement)  
**Couple **: RyuichiXShuichi (ouais a bas yukiiiiiiiiii)

**Disclaimer **: Ils ne sont pas a moi,je ne me fait pas d'argent sur le dos de cette fic (qui voudrait l'acheter de toute facon XDDD) alors ne me poursuivez pas en justice !

**Notes **: Dedicace a ma imouto adorer Ikary! j'ai enfin tenu une promesse (toute fiere moi XD)

Ce soir la Ryuichi l'avait accueillit aussi joyeusement que d'habitude!mais il reprit vite son serieux,en le voyant.Il se tenait la,debout, en pleurs, c'etait shuichi!

Ryuichi l'invita a s'asseoir à coter de lui. Shuichi hocha la tete, de haut en bas, en guise de oui.

"Que se passe t-il? demanda ryuichi"

"... C'est yuki...je crois...non je suis sur qu'il ne m'aime pas,après tout il ne me l'a vraiment jamais dit, et il passe son temps a critiquer ce que je fais, je dis! J'en peus plus ryuichi ,j'en peut plus"

"Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire ca? demanda t-il d'un air desabuser. peut etre est t-il trop timide pour le dire et il se cache derriere sa colere "(_mon oeil è.é c'est un abruti eiri se fait frapper par les yuki-fan _)! Ryuichi donna l'air de pousser shu-chan vers yuki ,mais en fait ,il faisait ca surtout parce qu'il pensait que lui,il avait aucune chance avec shuichi et qu'il souhaittais son bonheur! (_mais ryu-chan courage,persevere O _)

"Non! Tu trompes lourdement! Ce soir il est rentrer saoul (_et un yuki bourrer ,un _) il m'a dit tellement de chose horrible,que je ne pourrais te les répéter (_en fait javais pas d'idée je l'avoue !_) ! Il m'a dit de partir de chez lui ,alors je ne savais pas trop ou aller et j'ai decider de venir te voir. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi toi ,en plus je dois te déranger, demain tu as un concert demain tu dois avoir envie de te reposer,excuse moi je vais te laisser" ! Il remercia le brun ,dans un sourire forcer et s'avanca en direction de la porte.

"Attend ne pars pas, shu-chan, tu ne me dérange pas voyons"! Mais le rose continua a avancer. c'est alors que le leader des nitlle grasper se mit a courir apres son fan préferer , (_fallait que je le dise mais:Vas y Ryu-Chan plaquage au sol!GO! _) et dans son élan tomba à la renverse, entrainant shuichi dans sa chute (_faut bien les aider un peu , non? _)

Ils se relevèrent pour d'abors s'agenouiller et ryuichi voulut aider shuichi a se lever,mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras,et se serra fort contrele torse de son idole. (_moi aussi je veut me coller eu torse de ryuichi se tait jusqua la fin _) Mais Ryuichi ne résista pas, il prit également Shu-Chan dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort, que personne n'aurait pu les séparez!

Shuichi regarda Ryuichi avec ses grands yeux pleins d'interrogations, puis il se baissa sa tête et dis quelque chose.

"Qu'as tu dis? demanda ryuichi ,je n'ai pas entendu!"

la voix de shuichi était tellement faible et triste qu'on l'entendait a peine.

"Pourquoi... est ce que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur et à l'amour? parce que je suis différent, parce que j'aime les hommes?"

"Non, Shuichi. Je suis même sur que tu es la personne qui mérite qui mérite le plus d'être heureux ici bas!Mais dis toi juste que tu as choisit la mauvaise personne , pour pouvoir être heureux..."

"Tu as surement raison (_il parle du fait que yuki n'est pas la bonne personne!), _dit -il avec une triste mine."

Mais ryuichi poursuiva...

"Tu sais moi... si je pouvais t'être utile pour le trouver ce bonheur,alors moi ca me rendrait heureux,parce que tu sais shuichi moi...moi je t'aime vraiment a la folie!" (_dit il en rougissant_)

Shuichi n'en revint pas , au son de ces mots il eu un pincement au coeur puis il s'en alla en courant, laissant ryuichi en plan (_nooon c'etait ps prévu comme ca XDDD_)!

"Shuichi... Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait moi? je suis pas douer ou quoi? il se pose pleins de questions"

Sur son chemin, shuichi rencontra Eiri ,vagabodant dans les rues completement saoul (_niarkkk jaime pas eiri_)!

"Tiens shuichi, quesce tu fou la? il demande ca tout en louchant" (_ben quoi j'aime voir eiri loucher_)

"Yuki,tu devrais rentrer, tu es completemnt ivre, rentre dormir!"

"ze rentre..;hic.. si je veux d'abord!Et j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'aider!Tu m'enerve èé!" Et Yuki s'apprêta a coller une droite à Shu-Chan mais arriva de bulle part ryu-chan (_ouaissss ryuichi vas y_) qui contra le poing de eiri en se mettant devant shuichi et qui decocha un hypercut dans le ventre de eiri!

"Pauvre merde (_oh lala que de vulgarités oo ohohoh _) Essaye encore de toucher a Shuichi et je te tue è-é" (_ryu tu fait peur _)

"Tu crois quoi ryuichi? Tu vois pas que shuichi s'en fou de toi! Et toi tu le défend , dis un eiri désaouler et agonisant de souffrance à cause du coup de poing que lui à décocher ryuichi! "( _D bien fait bafff se fait encore taper par les eiri fan _)

Ryuichi n'eut rien à répondre et s'en alla . Mai il se fit vite rattraper par shu-chan .

"Je suis désoler, t as même été obliger de te battre pour me défendre! Pardon ryuichi-chan!"

"Laisse tomber c'est rien je l'ai fait parce que c'est toi! Enfin c'est passer, méfie toi maintenant si tu retourne avec lui je serais pas toujours avec toi" (_malheureusement,tu dois dire malheureusement c'est moi l'auteur écoute moi D _) ! "j'iignore l'auteur!" (_ToT méchant ryuichi;O; _)

"Non je ne veux pas retourner avec lui, j'en ai marre et en plus il me fait peur! Non si je t'ai suivit c'était pour savoir si tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure?" .

"Hein? sérieux pourquoi shu-chan? ben allez dis!"

"Arrete c'est pas drole tout rouge! quand tu disais que tu m'aimer?"

"Roh je plaisanter! Evidemment que j'étais sérieux ,je t'aime"

"Parce qu'en fait maintenant,je crois que je sais vraiment où trouver mon bonheur!"

"Vraiment où ca? demada un ryuichi très curieux" (_ohoh coquin :'DD_)

"Je ...c'est... enfin avvec toi"

"hein? vraiment?tu le pense vraiment?Ne pense tu pas le regretter" :OOO

"Non bien sur!"

Alors Ryuichi s'approcha de Shuichi ! Il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux du rose et utilisa sa main gauche pour le ceinturer à la taille et le coller à lui ! Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et entrèrent en contact!Ils étaient bien sur leur petit nuage...

Finalement ils passèrent une folle nuit ensemble (_surprenant? XDD_)

Le lendemain matin ryuichi se réveilla et regarda son Shu-Chan, puis il déclara:

"Je te jure de te rendre heureux, crois moi!" Et il déposa un baiser sur le font du rose qui dormait profondément et esquisser un sourire.

**FIN**

TemariChan: J'ai oublier de préciser que que eiri finissait seul en compagnie de sa bouteille de saké :DD ahahah

Eiri:J'en ai rien a foutre è.é tu sais que t'es nulle pour écrire des fics!

TemariChan: regarde si je suis nulle : et eiri se pris une enclume sur la tête pour finir assomer!Voila

RyuxShu : bien fait ,merci tema de nous avoir réunit enfin!

TemariChan : mais de rien et soyez heureux !enrevoir !


End file.
